Star Gazer
by midsummerdreams93
Summary: Why did I ever touch that necklace? Now I'm stuck in a world of cat's,a mummy that want's to use my powers and I might be falling for a cat prince
1. Cat's Rule! WHAT?

"Where am I?"

Was the only thought that ran through my mind, walking in a vast land until I saw what looked like a city? As I reached the gates there was soldiers in front, and what shocked me was that they were cat people._ Ok what is going on?_ I was then grabbed by two cat men, roughly by the way. They dragged me inside where I spotted more cat people _and they don't seem to like me, _I got some glares by a group of cats_ this is a great start _

"Hey where are you taking me?"

They looked at me as if I grown two heads. Since I didn't get an answer I stopped walking, they glared at my action, I only glared back.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

I really took a good look at the two soldiers; they both easily towered my small frame. Since I was 5'3 and standing next too 6'5 man cats almost intimidate me just almost. The one on my right look like a Bengal cat and the left look like a Bombay, the Bombay answered my question.

"Where taking you to the prison cells"

"Why? I did nothing wrong"

"Because you are an intruder"

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! LET ME GO NOW!"

I knew I was creating a seen but I don't give a damn, I didn't want to be locked up for a stupid reason. The Bengal seems uncomfortable about the crowd forming.

"Ha like I would listen to a creature like you!" the Bombay turn to his fellow soldier

"Come on let's hurry and put her in the cell"

They let their guard down, so I quickly elbowed them as hard as I can. They let got of me, and I dashed away from them. I heard them shout "STOP THAT THING!" A lot of those cat soldiers came storming in. I passed a lot of frighten cat's and they quickly scattered out of my way. _"What am I the only human here?"_ I was thinking. Turning from corner to corner I reach a bridge where it looked like the slums below it. _Should I jump_ but that thought was not an option since I spotted the soldiers? _"Great"_ I jump and landed on a tent of a fruit stand, really scaring the vender. Sliding off, and sprinted far away from the shouts.

AT THE PALACE

"What is happening Jaga" Claudus voice growled out

The wise old thunderian looked to his king "It seems that the soldiers lost the intruder that was spotted at the outer walls" Growling Claudus slammed his claws on the armrest. "Father what has happens that makes you so angry?" Tygra walks in the throne room with Lion-o behind him, both curious. "There was a figure spotted outside the walls, the soldiers surround it and were supposed to take it in to the prison cells but it escaped" Both princes eyes widen "Was it a lizard?" Tygra asked. Claudus shook his head "No Lynx-O reported that the scent was not lizard but something else" Lion-o stepped up to his father

"What then?" Claudus sighed "We do not know"

SOMEWHERE IN THE SLUMS

Hiding in an ally I regain by breathing, finally getting away from the soldiers I tried thinking how to get out of this place what ever this place is. "Alright you mutt pay up" that got my attention, when I spotted 4 cat's ganging up on a humanized dog. "_Ok now there are dog people too?_" grumbling thinking this place is getting weirder by the second, "Come on you Old pest pay up" the larger cat grabbed the dog by the collar of his shirt. Even though I knew this was going to draw attention to me again, I just couldn't just let them beat up on that creature. "_The things I do_" walking straight to them I pick up a rock and threw it straight at the larger cat's head. He yowled "Hey you, put that dog down" they turned to me. Eye's widening, but the big one hissed "What the hell are you?" scoffing I took a defense stance "None of your concern but again put that dog down and walk away or your going to be sorry" They started laughing which pissed me off "A thing like you can't take on all four of us" the big one dropped the dog and pulled out his swords for behind and the others followed. "I warned you" and before they could blink I appeared in front of him and sent my fist to his chin. Instant knock out, the others in shock gave me the opportunity to hit their pressure points and they fell down also.

"Thank you so much" that voiced startled me turning to face the dog man. He was smiling "Umm… you're welcome?" Then the sounds of shouts drew my attention away from him "COME ON THEY SAID THE THING WAS SPOTTED HERE" Oh great I'm going to be chased again.

"Follow me" the dog man shouted as he ran away from the scene. I followed, hey he's leading me away from the soldiers might as well trust him. We came to a cave and it leads us to a canyon where houses place on the edges. The man came to a stop with a shack covered with knickknacks hanging outside.

"Please come in, it's about to rain soon and our tracks will be washed away, so no worries about finding us" opens the sheets for me.

"Wait why you are so nice to me?"

"Because me dear you saved me" looking at him confused

"Ok? But have you gotten a good look at me because as you know by now I'm not from around here" trying to find out his intentions, he was a lot more calm then the rest of them for seeing me. So far I got feared looks and disgusting one, his though was kindness.

"My dear from what you did there to help me I don't really care what you are but I'm curious, please if you would come in I'll fix up some tea while we talk"

So far I've been grabbed, almost put in jail, and chased, what could happen next? I took his offer and walked in, inside took me by surprised.

My first time writing, so if anyone likes it great, if not oh well :P


	2. Lion's and Snarf's Oh My

**LEILANI POV**

Inside were pieces from machines and other objects, I saw him heating water over the fire place.

"This is some collection you have here….ah"

He turns around "Jeroma" now pouring the water into cups and adding the green tea. "Thank you, Jeroma my name is Leilani" he nodded and waved me over to the table

"Have a seat" once I was seated he smiled "So Leilani, will you tell me your story?"

He was so calm, still couldn't understand him but hey he could be those that don't judge appearances.

"Ok so I'm human, who I can see clearly this isn't earth" he nodded

"Yes you are on third earth and the city we are in is Thundera home of the Mighty Thundercats"

Taking a sip of my tea "So they pretty much run this place?" again he nodded "Yes King Claudus rules this city with his mighty paws"

_Ok this is a messed up version the Lion King._

"What is he a lion" face as he nodded.

"Great, now I'm guessing he's not going to stop looking for me since I caused such a commotion in his city"

"I'm afraid so my dear, you are a strange being in his kingdom, he is only thinking of the safety of his citizens" I could help but agree, a being that doesn't look like other's is screaming suspicious.

"Leilani, do you remember how you got here?" his question drew me out of my thoughts

"Well I remember being at home till my grandmother asked a favor….

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Leilani could you please put these boxes in the attic for me" hearing my nana Nellie voice in the garage.

I got up from the couches and headed straight for her, I found her cleaning the shelves. Her startling olive green eyes turn to my jade eyes "thank you so much dear" nodding I pick one of the boxes and started heading to the attic.

But stopped as she spoke out "Oh and be careful, you know how my items always cause trouble"

As I reached the attic, I put the box down, and then something was glowing inside the box. Slowly opening it I spotted a golden star gazer lily necklace, once I held it, a bright light surrounded me then my world turned black...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"And that's all that I remembered till I woke up"<p>

Jeroma nodded "Where is the necklace now"

I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to him. He took it gentle and inspected it, he looked at the back of it and I could see writing on it.

_**Who ever shall touch this flower will be taken from once you came**_ and soon the words faded.

_Nice_, I should've just listen to nana

"How am I suppose to get home" whispering to myself

I snapped out of my whining when Jeroma put his paw on top of my hand.

"Do not worry dear, if you can get to "Jaga the wise" he might help you"

"Ok? Who's…?"

"Hey Jeroma, do you have anything new" a voice from outside came from then a figure went through the curtains and all I saw were red fiery hair and bright blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>LION-O POV<strong>

"Come on Snarf, I just want to check if Jeroma has anything else"

Finally getting out of the palace I headed for the slums, there was talk saying this creature was spotted there._ It might be the one the soldiers are looking for_, I reached Jeroma's place in no time, as I called out to him I went through the curtain.

I spotted a being next to the old dog, it was shocking. It had black as midnight wavy hair that reached her arms; jade eye's, it look to be a female since the clothing she wore showed her figure_, _

_She doesn't have any fur, though she's light brown weird?_

I open my mouth but was soon knock down with her on top of me holding a knife against my throat.

"WAIT! Leilani, don't attack that's prince Lion-O" Jeroma voice shouted to her.

"_Prince?" _Her soft voice reached my ears, she looked straight into my eyes and I felt my heart racing when those bright jade orbs stared at mine.

She quickly got off me, placed the weapon inside what looked to be pockets and took place next to Jeroma. Slowly getting up, I was looking at her in awe.

_What is she? She must be the one everyone's looking for._

"Who are you?" just blurting out. She seemed uneasy to answer but Jeroma put his hand of her shoulder "It's alright, Lion-O is a loyal customer, I trust him"

She told me what she was and how she got here, also that she's doesn't know how to get back to her home and that Jaga might help her

"Jaga? Of course he can help you"

She raise her hand "Whoa, ok who is this Jaga" cocking her head at the side and hands on her hips.

Smiling at her actions "He's an old friend of the family and he knows all about magic, he can help you" frowning at me, she still didn't seem convince.

"He's very understanding" trying to gain her trust; she's a one of a kind not known species, I want to learn more about her.

"Ok fine, where is he?" she asked, giving her a grin

"He's at the palace" she gave me this are-you-some-type-of-idiot look.

"The palace, where your dad the KING, who sent his soldiers to lock me up"

I winced "Yes but have my word I will protected you and reason with him"

Huffing she walk's straight up to me and pokes me in the chest "Look here **Simba**, you don't need to protected me I can handle myself fine"

Raising my hands "Ok sure I believe you, just come with me"

I extended my paw to her; looking at my hand then my face she timidly took it and gave a firm shake. "Alright, I'll go with you but if you backstab me I'll kick you ass"

Grinning ear to ear because her feisty attitude I nodded

"Fine don't worry about it, let get going"

I turned to Jeroma "I'll be back tomorrow later if that's ok with you"

He smiled understanding "Yes that's fine, please watch over her Lion-o" nodding

I turned to the girl who was crouched down and holding out her hand. I saw snarf hiding underneath the piles of metal scraps. I crouched down next her

"You can come out snarf, she won't hurt you"

He slowly crawled out, his eye's looking at her wearily. He approached her slowly and sniffed her hand, "snaarrff" he purrs against her hand. She smiled softly and again my heart rate went up.

"Ok then let's get going"

She gets up and goes to Jeroma thanking him while he hands her a cloak to hide herself. She turns to me and nods, leaving the shack and heading to the palace

_Hopefully Father's in a good mood?_

* * *

><p><strong>LEILANI POV<strong>

As we walked out of the slums, **Simba** kept sneaking glances towards me, trying to keep my head down so no one can see my face but his looks irritated me making me want to look up at him

_Does he have to be that obvious?_

"Look if you have something to say, say it" I whispered at him harshly,

"Umm so what's your name again?"

"Leilani, what about you…" I didn't finish because two soldiers suddenly came up to us.

"Prince Lion-o what are you doing outside the palace, the king has ask to search for you"

That voice sounded really familiar but I didn't look up then in a second I was grabbed and my hood was pulled down. Right in front of me it was the same two cat soldiers from before who were suppose to take me to jail.

"YOU" the Bombay shouted

I was about to kick their asses till Lion-o came to stand in front of me pushing the Bombay off me. I was startled when he growled at the two cats

"Don't you dare lay a paw of her; if you do you'll regret it"

I smiled behind Lion-O_ they so deserve it ha-ha _trying so hard not to just laugh at their faces I didn't hear what they where say till Lion-o turned around

"Come on Leilani the palace is right around the corner"

We passed the stunned felines, and as we turned the corner the first thing that I focused on was the huge cat statue on top of the palace? _Whoa now that's a big kitty _I was blown away from the view till Lion-O took my hand and leads me inside.

_I just realized he's taking me to his DAD, this is just making the list of things that I rather not do_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter thanks Dream Dragoness for the advice I hope you guys can read a little better if not please tell me still new at this give it time I will get better :D<strong>


	3. Meet and Greet the Family

**I own nothing from the new thundercats but if I did I would keep Lion-O to myself, Leilani and her family I own through**

* * *

><p><strong>LEILANI<strong>

_Fancy!_

My eyes darting through the marble walls of this gigantic place, Lion-O calls a home.

"So your dad is a reasonable umm lion?"

Trying to get out of this quite zone, Lion-O looks at me with an uneasy look and he scratches his head. _Well that's a no, why does every guy do that?_

"Well sometimes when he's in one of his good moods" he smiled brightly

I felt my cheeks heat up and I turn my head to face away from him. _What the hell? Get a hold of yourself Leilani you never blushed when other guys smiled at you._

I peeked from the corner of my eye to him, he looked confuse at my reaction. I looked the other way again._ Ok I got to admit he is sort of hot, but got to focus on getting a way back home._

"Hey? We're here".

I whirled my head to an enormous door; two guards were opening it, and as it opened fully there in the middle of the room. Three figures, sitting the one on the left was a tiger, and the right was a really old looking cat. Finally in the middle of the two was a massive figure.

_There's Mufasa, not surprise at the mean look he's giving me._

I felt Lion-O nudge me to follow him and as we headed towards the trio, they look surprise when they saw me. The tiger with his mouth open slightly, the old cat regains his surprise look but his eye's showed wonderment. But the king had this really mean look that reminded me of my dad.

"Lion-O, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought this…this THING here?" his bombarding voice echoed through the room.

Lion-O again stepped in front of me, _really? It's not like I'm going to get attack. _

"Father I know she may look different but she means us no harm" Lion-O's voice held out just as strong as his father.

"Is that so? Then why did she just hurt my men and run off and hurt more cats, when reports told me of her actions"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I brushed past Lion-O and came in to their view. Standing firm, I met the gaze of Lion-O's father.

"Look your _**highness **_I only ran away because I didn't want to end up behind bars for no apparent reason. Oh and those cats I hurt were robbing a defenseless old dog"

My voice rising just a bit to let my frustration out, the King's eyes harden even more if possible.

"How can I trust such a CREATURE like you? How do I know you're not a threat to me or my kingdom?"

Man, did I really want to hit him on the head.

"Ok if I really wanted to attack you cats I would have done that by now, but come ON! Me against a hundred, those statistics don't look good for me"

I waved my hands around them, so show my explanations

"Sure I can probably take anyone of you in a second, but I'm here to fight, my only intentions are to get back to my world"

I think I hit a nerve because the tiger just got up from his throne, and walked up to me.

"You think a scrawny thing like you can take us on, ME on" he straight out asked ignorantly

_He did not just called me scrawny, Oh it's ON_!I got up to his face and stared up at him. I didn't care if he was at foot taller than me but I took guys twice his size.

"I know I can take you on, just don't bitch about it after I beat your ass"

I know a woman should never curse, but hey if you got me mad I'll start cursing you out. I was too pissed off to see Lion-O pull the tiger away from me.

"Tygra! Leave her alone, why do have to me that way".

_Tygra? That's really imaginative but easy to remember._

But Lion-O's fathers' voice rang out.

"Lion-O leave them be I would like to test her skills to see if her words are true"

Lion-O seem displeased, but Tygra looked haughtily at me is as if he's already won. All four of us came outside the palace and we stopped in a secluded area. Lion-O, his father and the old cat were in the sidelines while Tygra and I faced each other.

"I will start this match and the one you knocks their opponent down will be the winner" the king's voice reach my ears as I looked over at Tygra to if he had any weak points.

"Are you ready for me" he smirked as he pulled out a whip

"Ready when you are tigger" crouched low aiming for his legs

"You may begin"

Once the king gave the go, I waited for tygra to make to moves first and when he hit the ground with his whip he disappeared. A little shocked but kept my cool, closing my eyes I concentrate to find his energy.

I felt him behind me to I leaped up in the air to dodge his attack and did a round house kick, he reappeared and jump away from me. I saw him holding his side;_ put a little too much strength in that kick but he'll live. _He glared at me and charged with full force, dodging his punches got him more irritated and I spotted an opening for me to attack. I quickly crouched down and side sweeps him, he went down as I got a hold on his whip and stared down at him.

"I think I won this match"

I smiled down sweetly at him, and his shocked looked was priceless. "_**Whiskers!" **_I heard Lion-O responds to my match, turned to face the three that looked me in amazed awe.

"So now you see, I wasn't lying" they didn't answer as I turned back to Tygra, I held out my hand to him.

"Nice effort, you didn't fall down when I kick you on your side, most would fall right down"

My anger from before died down after the fight and I remember what my dad always told me_ Even though you won the fight never act ignorant because that will lead to enemy's afterwards any your downfall._ Though the cat was ignorant, I got to give him some props for his fighting techniques _and I got to find out how he turns invisible. _

He took my hand and I brought him to his feet, and I turned towards the other three.

"See I can be nice too, so do you trust me or what?"

They seem to be contemplating but of course my stomach had to voice out. They all heard the rumbling and I had to blush. _Hey I didn't eat all day what do you expect? _It seems like the old cat read my mind and he voiced out.

"Prince Lion-O, why don't you take her inside your bedroom so she can freshen up for dinner" smiling towards me.

Lion-O nodded at told me to follow him, and so I did. Finally I can take this dirt and sweat off me and later FOOD.

* * *

><p><strong>LION-O<strong>

I was still shocked by her fighting skills, _she's a little on the short side since she only reaches my chest._ I looked over at her, even through her hair was frazzled up, and dirt smeared over her face her eyes still held such a fiery spirit.

"You're doing it again there Simba" she looked at me with a small smile.

Smiling back, we reached my chambers and I spotted some servants passing by and quickly told them to bring a basin of warm, soapy water. As we waited in my bedroom, she sat down on the bed with snarf resting on her lap.

"So why do you keep calling me this Simba? You already know my name"

She laughed at my question and my heart stared beating faster _why do I keep doing that?_

"You just remind me of someone I've seen **a lot**, just think of it as a nickname" she winked at me

As I was about to ask who, something caught my sight, since her shirt was ripped from the bottom of the waist, I spotted some type of markings on her skin. She must've saw my lingering gaze and she lift the fabric just enough to show me.

"What is that a birth mark?"

The markings were black spirals, starting from her hips and ending just underneath her breast, blushing and trying not to look there. And sticking on the sides were two bright pink flowers similar to the necklace she wore with pink petals in the back of the design.

"No it's not a birth mark, it's a tattoo" she looked at me "Since I'm betting you guys have fur

All over you, this seem really strange to you"

Nodding in responds

"Why do you have it? What purpose do you have it on your body?"

"Well I have this on me because I really wanted a tattoo, and the purpose is that ever since I was born I was always surrounded by these flower's which are called Star Gazer Lilies so I wanted to have it on my body and I did"

I was still puzzled. It looked beautiful but I wanted to learn more

"So does every human in your world have these _**tattoos **_on there bodies?"

She nodded "Yes I know a lot of people that have tattoos but they either have various one's like a face of a loved one, flowers, animals, and tribal tattoos just like my dad and my brothers"

I perked up at the mention of her family I was about to ask her of her family till the servants brought the basin of water and a dressing screen. They placed the tub and the screen by the corner and left after that.

Leilani got up and headed towards the screen before she reached it, she turned around.

"Hey do have anything I can wear since my clothes stink"

I thought for a moment till I got up and walk out the room and I called out one of the maids to bring a set of clothing for my guest. The maid nodded at walk away to get the clothing. I went back to the room and heard water splashing. _She already got in;_ I saw her figure through the screen and had to avert my eyes away flustered by the scene. I started to ask her about her family so my mind can be somewhere else then looking at her body.

"Well I have four brothers, Tony, Marcus and Ruben are the oldest and Mathew the youngest of the five of us"

_Four brothers?_ I wonder how she manages, I only have Tygra as a brother and we fight most of the time.

"Wait do you have any sister's?"

"No, I'm the only girl born of the family so their always overprotective of me, it's sweet sometimes but gets so annoying. What about you, have any siblings?"

Now her question made me laugh, her head poked out from the screen.

"What's so funny huh?".

"Well you had a match him" her eyes widened just a bit "Tygra is my adoptive older brother".

She shook he head "So I fought with your brother, well I'll be damned, hey can you hand me a towel I'm done"

I grabbed one of the towels left on my bed and handed one to her, she grabbed it out of my paws and came out with it wrapped around her body. Blushing beat red I had to look away since I never saw a girl with nothing on but a towel, I was relieved when the maid came back and handed Leilani the clothing. The maid then went to get her dirty clothes and leave but was stopped by Leilani.

"Oh wait um if it's not to much trouble can wash them and bring them back to me"

The maid nodded and walked out. Leilani went back behind the screen to change. And I asked her more questions.

"So your parents, what are they like?"

"Well their names are Joseph and Amelia Sanchez and they can be understanding but if you get on there bad side watch out"

"So what roles do your family have in your world?"

She came out wearing a light purple dress that looked beautiful on her and left me speechless, she kept pulling the sleeves.

"Well my dad's a cop and the oldest Tony he's a kickboxing instructor , and me, Marcus, Ruben and Mathew go to school but still help Tony after, my mom is a wedding planer and she has help from her mom nana Nellie."

Ok she had me confuse about what she said, but her stomach rumbled. She covered her stomach as if to make it stop. Smiling I held my paw to her.

"Let's go dinner should be starting now"

She took my hand and we started walking towards the dinning room, where father, Tygra and Jaga were seated already. I place Leilani next to me while I was seated next to my father, me and her faced Jaga and Tygra.

As the food was brought in, I felt the tension surrounding us. Leilani was busy looking over the food to notice the situation, but Jaga cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"My dear we haven't gotten your name"

She stared at him for awhile then answered.

"My name is Leilani, what about you?"

Jaga smiled at her responds and nodded "Leilani what a beautiful name, my name is Jaga"

The next thing I knew Leilani whispered something and since we have excellent hearing heard her question.

"_Jaga_? As in Jaga the wise"

The old cleric nodded "Yes my dear I am he"

She got up from her seat "Then you can help me get back home right?"

Jaga held his paw up "I will see but for now let us enjoy this bountiful meal"

I looked back at Leilani and she seem sad at his response but nodded back, once my father took a bite then all of us joined with him. Leilani put a lot on her plate and she look up at our questionable gazes.

"What you try running away from cat's the whole day and not have nothing it eat"

I tried not to laugh at her response, _she may act strange but I'm starting to like her personality. _I went back to my own diner as so did everyone else. _I'll ask her more questions after dinner._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was going to update earlier but the internet was down, and thank you for your review's I'm trying to catch up to the series but i don't want to rush it so there's going to some fluff between lion-o and my oc and I'm already doing chapter 4 so hopefully it's done tomorrow or monday ;D<em>**


	4. Nightmares and Questions

**Side note: I do not own the thundercats just my oc and the song is Disney's Tanlged not mine as well**

* * *

><p><strong>LEILANI'S POV<strong>

Dinner was so good! I pretty much scarf down my plate. My appetite shocked everyone, but _hey a girl's got to eat._ Soon everyone was finish with their meals, and I felt the day's worth of being chased around by crazy cats caught up to me._ Hmmm I wonder where I'm going to sleep,_ yawing which caught the others attention. The King looked to me, then after a second turned to Lion-O

"Lion-O since you brought her; she will be sleeping in your chambers."

He then stood up and briskly walks out along with Tygra. I watch them, till robes caught my line of sight. It was Jaga; he stood there in front of me.

"My dear, I will speak to you about you're predicament tomorrow by the garden?"

Nodding "Ok, where is it? I don't know exactly know where everything is."

Jaga then shifted his eyes to Lion-O "I'm sure Prince Lion-O will gladly escort you there." He then said his farewells and walks out. Leaving me and Lion-O alone, my eyes turned to his.

"So I'm bunking with you, what fun!" I didn't mind the idea sleeping in the same bed as him, _it'll be like sleeping with an oversized kitty_ but just as long as he doesn't get all frisky.

"Pretty much" he replied, I saw him blushing, wow he's really innocent, _but so cute_. Man simba's really getting to me. We both quickly headed out and journeyed off to his room. We past a couple of widows, and when I sneaked a glance I completely stop. I saw stars sparkle so brightly and the two planets, blending well with the beautiful scene that was laid in front of me. I didn't realize I got closer to the window or that Lion-O stop right next to me.

"Whoa, you don't get this at home" Lion-O gave me a puzzling look, I answered right away "In my world, where I live, you don't get to see the stars and other planets though you can only see them through a telescope"

"Why is that?" I smiled and I saw him blush again "Well I live in the city and we produce a lot of light and they stay on till morning and with so much light on, at night the stars are hidden" He let off a soft hmmm. He seemed hesitant about something, "Hey do you have a question there or really focus on something else." He looked sheepish but then spoke out.

"What's your world like?" he seemed embarrassed.

That was a random question but said nothing which made him uncomfortable.

"Can you please tell me?" blinking I nodded

"Ok but can we go to your room and discuss this" he nodded and took my hand and practically dragged me.

We reached his room and I spotted snarf, in the middle of the bed lying on his back and paws upwards. I saw I bit of drool,_ that's adorable_ shaking my head I walk towards the right side and made my self comfortable. Lion-O was standing in front of the bed and he was a little embarrassed, rolling my eyes I patted the left side.

"Come on I don't bite" giving a little smirk "much" that made him blush beat red. He hesitated but sat down on the side, way on the edge. Rolling my eyes I reach his arm and pulled him so he can at least be comfy as me. His fur; it was so soft, but let go; I don't want him thinking I'm weird. He seemed even stiffer, rolling my eyes I tried to loosen him up a bit.

"Will you relax I'm not going to do anything to you, beside don't you want to know more about my world?"

That seemed to stun him out, his eyes sparkled and I realized how pretty his eyes are. They were a bright blue with a hint of green. _Man why am I a sucker for eyes,_ that was the one of the things I look at when talking with a guy. Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts and focus on his questions.

"Ok so for your first question, the planet I live on is called Earth"

"Wait your planet is called Earth? You think it's relative to third earth?"

"I don't think so… maybe…. But there haven't been any discoveries of a planet just like earth?"

"What do you mean discovered other planets?"

"I mean humans have been able to find and study planets light years away from my planet, heck some even went to the moon"

His eyes got bigger, "What? How is that possible?"

"A lot of people were curious and they started building a ship to go up in space. Though it did cause quite a commotion"

I told him how many tried to be first in newer discovers, who got famous to be the first to finish and prove their success. He stayed pretty quite through out my talk, threw his questions and opinions here and there but was a great listener. Then telling him about television, he got pretty freak out, thought that humans trap other humans inside small boxes for entertainment and also trap their souls inside cameras. Had to reassure him that they where harmless, I really wanted to show him the things I explain.

Yawing I felt my eyelids grow heavy it felt really late with all the talking.

"Hey Lion-O lets talk tomorrow I'm really tired"

"Ok no worries, goodnight Leilani"

Smiling as I got under the blankets saying softly "night Lion-O" then I fell fast to my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>LEILANI'S DREAM<strong>

I was surround by darkness, it really freaked me out. _Calm down, it's only a dream,_ as I was trying so hard not to shake like a Chihuahua. But an eerie voice spoke out, "Oh not a dream but a **NIGHTMARE**" then two blood red eyes appeared right in front of me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I only got a chilling laugh "You'll see soon enough and what I want is you're **POWERS.**"

Mummy wrappings came out of nowhere and started to wrap around me, it was suffocating, and trying so hard to rip them but if was hopeless. The only thing that came to my mind was Lion-O, and then I felt someone shaking me.

**END OF DREAM**

* * *

><p><strong>LION<strong>-**O'S POV**

When Leilani told me about her world I tried imagining it, all I dreamt about were those strange devices that her people had in their daily lives. I was so curious about more, and then I heard whimpering next to me. Thinking it was Snarf I opened my eyes and looked for the plump creature but he was no where in sight. I heard the whimpering again and I looked at Leilani, she was shaking and mumbling words of _help me please_.

I got up and went to her side; I gently shook her to wake up. Nothing so I shook a little harder, she open her eyes. They had a frightening look and the next thing I knew I felt a stinging on my cheek that felt like fire and I fell on the floor.

_She slapped me!_ It only took a second till she realizes what she did.

"Oh shit, Lion-O I'm so sorry" she came down on the floor and got really close. As she inspected my now red cheek I tried really hard not to stare at her lips. We were really close that one move we'd be kissing. A cough got me out of my daze and I turned towards the sound, it was my brother, _whiskers. _

"Well you two really got along fast" he said haughtily making me growl softly. Leilani shot him a look.

"What's the matter tigger? Jealous" she smirked; I saw Tygra scoff and turned to leave but stop and called me.

"When you drop her off to Jaga meet me in the sparring room little brother" he then left, man I forgot about training with him, I really wanted to spend with Leilani more. Leilani got up and I followed. I rubbed my cheek feeling it cool down, "Man you sure hit hard."

She blushed a little "Um yeah sorry again, it's that, I don't like people to be in my personal space and when I saw your face inches from mine, I reacted"

I was about to replied but the head maid came in with some clothing, it must've been Leilani's. She handed it to her and she said her thanks. The maid bowed and headed off, watching Leilani goes behind the screen to change. It took merely seconds and she emerged, blinking it seems that the maids redesigned her outfit. Her tank underneath a chest plate that was around her torso, pants hugging her figure with a belt that had the thunderian jewel in the middle and had shin guards and lastly boots covering her feet.

"Whoa now this is a kickass outfit!" she grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Come on lets get breakfast and we'll see Jaga afterwards."

Once we got some food in us I showed the way to the garden. As we got to the center we saw Jaga with one of his clerics besides him. I hesitated with leaving Leilani's side but she reassured me and I told her I'll be back for a few hours and I started heading to the training room where Tygra was waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>LEILANI'S POV<strong>

When Lion-O left I turned my attention back to Jaga and the mysterious clocked figure next to him, he smiled kindly at me and I smiled back.

"My dear not to be rude but I know there is more to you then meets the eye, if you will show me your powers you possess."

I smirked just a little _so he figured me out, very clever_.

"Alright but who's inside the robes?" the figures ruby eyes looked at me and then Jaga as in waiting for an answer. Jaga nodded his head and the figure revealed their true self. It was a female cat that resembled a cheetah. Had blond hair with spots that reach her waist, her face markings presenting a pale pink upsweep around her eyes, giving the impression of drastic eye makeup bordered by short, blond eyebrows. Had a two piece outfit that showed off her figure, her age seemed a little older maybe her early twenty's.

"Leilani this is Cheetara my youngest cleric"

Both of us nodded, though she seemed iffy

"So why'd you bring her here with us?"

"I brought her here so maybe after you show us your power you would like to spar with her"

I thought about it, hey if I'm here for a while I could work on my fighting skills. Nodding to his answer I walked toward a rose bush. Concentrating I held both my hands above the plant, going through the steps Nana Nellie went through with me.

_**Concentrate Leilani, focus the energy from the plants and help if grow. Slowly grasps the energy and pull.**_

Eyes closed I felt the energy from the plant and in a matter of seconds the rose bush expanded and the vines moved around me. I open my eyes and turned to Jaga and Cheetara, they were flabbergasted, smiling I approached them and so did the vines.

"Pretty neat huh?" and then I concentrated on blooming small rose buds through out the vines

"My grandmother taught me every since I was five, this and how to read others energy's."

Jaga got out his shock and touched the vines; sets his eyes on my necklace. That made me put my hand to shield it from his view.

"My dear may I see your necklace?" I was hesitant but realize he's trying to help me so I carefully took my necklace off and placed it in his paws.

He inspected it the same way Jeroma did, but very focus on it. Then like a minute or two he handed me it back.

"That necklace contains magic so very foreign to me."

That got my heart to drop; I was hoping he can send me back home. _Great I might be stuck here forever, how am I suppose to live my life in a totally different world where there's no human life but animals._

I felt a paw on my head, looking up I see Jaga smiling at me in confront I relaxed.

"I will look up on any spells that relates to the one that brought you here, but in the mean time why don't you and Cheetara get know each other better."

He then walks away leaving our line of sights, I then turned my eyes to Cheetara and gave her a friendly smile. I receive one back.

"So first one to knock down their opponent three times wins?" she grinned pulling out a long staff and I having vines as my weapon.

"Why not, I found out you knock down the eldest prince easily?"

Smirking I readied myself "Maybe, you just need to find out on your own"

We easily match each other in strength but even through she had her speed to her advantage. I kept up with her some what, it was a very intense spar both knocked one another two times but we tied. Catching my breath I was amazed with her skills with her staff asking her who taught her she said all the clerics trained with staffs. Then our conversation turned to me telling her about myself and in turn learning about her own life I was starting to like her.

I was about to ask her more but I heard my name being called out and I turned to the source. It was Lion-O walking towards me, waving to him I turned my attention back to Cheetara but she was gone. Looking everywhere for her but no available, shrugging I turned to Lion-O who was by my side.

"Hey who was that with you just now?"

I was about to tell him but I spotted his right arm wrapped in bandages; there was a slight pink on them. I quickly reached out gently.

"Hey what happened here Simba?" He seemed ashamed and just shrugged it off

"Tygra got me pretty good but no damage"

I started to take off the bandages to get a better look; he had a gash from his elbow to the beginning of his paw. Blood sticking to his fur, he flinched just a bit; I started to think of a way to help him heal. And then I remembered a spelling nana Nellie always did when my brothers or I were ever hurt. Gently putting my hands on top of his wound then gently sang the words.

_**Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once was mine**_

Opening my eyes I saw the wound all healed up, I smiled up at Lion-O. He was just all in shock, I'm really making everyone surprised.

"How did you do?...that's amazing!" blushing just a bit

"Well my grandmother once told me through generations, the females in her side have this special abitiy to heal from the necklace I now wear. I was suppose to be past down from every mother to daughter."

"Well how come you found it inside a box?"

"I don't really know…. probably an accident."

We both then found a bench near a fountain, just relaxing and taking in the scenery. But Lion-O's statement got me thinking, why did nana Nellie put the necklace in the box. How come it took me to a different world. There was to many unanswered questions, shaking my head I turned to Lion-O.

"So, why were you training with your brother?"

He looked up

"Well tomorrow there's this test I have to do to see if I'm worthy to be king"

"Hmm… so what is this so called test you have to perform?"

He looked up to the sky and then replied

"Mostly it's a ritual with the Sword of Omens"

Seeing me confuse he answered again

"The Sword is very important to the Thundercats. It's very powerful in the right hands, legend says that my ancestor defeated the great evil Mumm-Ra."

I didn't know if it was the chills or not once I heard that name I shivered, this feeling in the pit of my stomach did not feel so well. Something is going to happen soon I just don't know what. I was soon talking to him about Earth and it lead to us going to dinner and back to bed, I hoping that those nightmares didn't come back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry people on the late chapter :D College :O really takes up my mind hope you like it<strong>_


End file.
